Damon Loves Bonnie
by 4getmeknot
Summary: A very Romeo and Juliet -esque story. Was a a one shot, now a two shot. 4GMK
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Diaries is owned by the CW. Unfortunately I do not own the CW…yet. **

**A/N: **Just a little something I had rolling around in the ole brain box.

**4GMK**

_Damon loves Bonnie Bennett._

If his heart were a forest, he would write it on every single tree. Standing here in the Mystic Falls of their joint afterlife, he knew that this was it for them. Whatever time they would have left, he would spend it with her in his arms, close to his heart where she belong.

No, Bonnie didn't belong in his heart, Bonnie _was _his heart.

For as long as he'd know the feisty little woman, his heart had burst for her. Elena Gilbert was just a distraction.

Patiently his listened, searching the silence he found the tiny pulsing of her heart. In this atmosphere, Bonnie would die sooner rather than later, but most importantly,

Bonnie would die.

He thought he might go crazy with the thought. He felt as though he could tear out his heart with his own two hands at the thought of Bonnie dying.

That was the real reason he had planned to run his car into the bar full of travelers.

Damon had spent an extremely long time with witches. He knew all about the job of an anchor. When he'd heard that Bonnie could come back from the dead by becoming the anchor, it made him happy that he would be able to see her again, but it hurt him that she would have to endure that kind of pain every day.

She had down played her experience to her friends, but Damon knew. He could see it around the edges of her mouth, the frayed cuticles around her fingertips. Jeremy could only put salve on her wounds for so long, he wasn't enough, but Damon's relationship with Bonnie wasn't strong enough to apply for the position.

But Bonnie was strong, she was always so strong. It was something that Caroline, and especially Elena could never boast. Maybe a bit Caroline, never Elena.

There was only so much crying a man could take.

He had watched the young Bennett witch for as long as she had been alive, he sort of shared in her parentage, having been there in secret to watch her grow.

She was always a prickly one with him, but it wasn't his fault she met Stephen first.

Her eyes were closed now, and her breathing was so slow he had to strain his vampire hearing to catch the rhythm. He had made his decision, even if there was something else out there, someone else, he would do it. She could hate him all she wanted later, she could stake him if she wanted. But at least she would survive.

Slowly, he repositioned their bodies so that she was sitting in his lap and his right hand cupped the back of her head. Cautiously, he bit into his wrist. Vampires had long since learned the strength to bite through their own skin, it was the one thing in his mind that really told him what he was, showed him psychologically, that he was no longer human.

Catching his own blood in his mouth, he turned his head to Bonnie.

He waited until his wound healed before using his left hand to cradle her face.

_This might be the only time I get to kiss her_.

The thought wasn't given time to wash over him as he gently pressed his mouth to her parted lips and pushed the stream of his blood into her mouth.

Massaging her throat he helped her to swallow, whispering sweet nothings as she whimpered at the taste. She would soon come to love it.

_And me too_, he hoped silently.

Then, because it was up to him to save her, he turned her body until her back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around her body; his right hand behind her head and his left hand covering her nose and mouth.

He paused for a second, ready to doubt the sanity of his actions. Briefly, he thought about the fact that he had given her his blood before and she hadn't responded and she might just die and not come back. Fleetingly he gave ear to this notion, but the thought of Bonnie leaving him made him panic and his arms jerked quickly.

He heard the sickening snap that nearly had him doubled over in disgust for himself. He listened as her breathing stopped, felt her body go limp (well limp_er_) in his arms, felt himself go cold.

Quietly, he laid her body on the bed they were sitting on, straightening her hair because he knew she would hate to be disheveled, and took at seat across from her.

He turned in his chair to look once again at the carefully prepared note. He had hunted down some fine paper and an inkwell pen, and in his best calligraphy, he had tried to pen his deepest thoughts for her, cataloging all their history and most of his, where their lives intertwined. He told her everything, he held nothing back.

Returning his gaze to the woman who was Bonnie Bennett, he scratched his finger on the edge of a very fancy stake. He had taken his time to carve it, because well, all he had was time.

In his note he explained that there were a few blood bags scattered around so she wouldn't have to look, and if she woke up and she hated him, she could hunt him down and stake him in the heart with it, he would leave it, and he wouldn't go far.

He also explained that if she didn't wake up, he hoped he could meet her wherever she was going, and if not, well, they would always have 1994.

He would wait until the next eclipse, and if she didn't wake up by then, he would wait one or two more, just in case.

Two weeks later, Stephen and Elena stormed into the boarding house of 1994, they had finally found a way to bring their friends back.

But they would never come back.

In the bedroom that once belonged to the eldest Salvatore brother were the desiccated remains of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. Scraped into the wooden wall panels were two phrases each written in a different hand.

The first read: "Damon loves Bonnie", and the second "Bonnie loves Damon back".


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately, I must report that I do not own the CW, and subsequently, I do not own The Vampire Diaries… pity.**

Bonnie loves Damon.

Trembling, she read the words on his letter again, he stared at her now, eyes open and seeing nothing. She would have given him some of her blood, but it was little more than useless.

In her heart of hearts she knew. She knew he was there while she lay clinging to life. She felt his arms around her when he fed her his blood, when he snapped her neck.

She reached for the stake that now pierced through his undead heart. Hands trembling, she felt the rough callous of the black grey veins that had appeared on his skin. Soon they would be on hers and their misery would be complete.

She thought back on all the times they had fought over nothing. Now they were trapped here and there was no way out. But what did it matter? Damon was dead.

And soon she would be too.

Grasping the ornately carved wooden stake, she braced herself to free it from his corpse.

She noticed the room where they were was shaded from the sun, he had known that there would be no daylight ring for her and had prepared accordingly.

She didn't know how long it had taken her to turn, but she wished she would have moved sooner. She wished she would have seen him sooner, that he would have seen her as more than his beloved's best friend. As simply more.

She hated Elena now, and righteously so. It was her fault, it was always her fault. If she would have been there for her as her friend, she would never have tried expressionism. She would've never needed more power, she would have never have wanted Jeremy back so that his sister could be happy. She would have never died in the first place and she wouldn't feel this heartache over losing a man who loved her more than life itself.

When she held the stake in her hands she felt the tears come.

Rushing out of her eyes like students from a burning school, they came. They shook her with grief and she cried for all the things they would never have. She cried for Damon, who had lost his life over a woman that he loved, who had lost his heart to her doppelgänger. She cried for Stefan, sweet, sweet Stephan, who would never see his older brother again.

All her friends who loved her, all her family whom she never saw, she cried for them.

Stemming the flow of her tears she thought of a scene from a play she had watched when she was a child. The two lovers died in similar fashion. Funny, how life has a way of coming full circle on you.

_Oh happy dagger, this is thy sheath, there rust and let me die._

She felt a pain in her physical body that could barely match what she had felt in her emotional heart. Looking at his face as her vision blurred, her vampire hearing picked up something. Darkly, she chuckled inwardly.

Voices.

They had come at last to take them home. They had probably used every trick in the book to get them here, probably connived and schemed like the little schemers they were. Riding in like white knights on mounted cavalry.

Laying down on the bed she looked at the blood stained walls.

Next to Damon's beautiful calligraphy she had scrawled in her emotional state, words that sealed him to her, made them one.

Now their love was eternal, now everyone could see them, they would be together again, she could feel it. Slipping into the darkness, she saw it. She smiled at the handsome sight before her and sighed as welcomed their new eternity.

Her friends had come for them…

But alas, it was far too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vampire Diaries is owned by the CW…**

He was waiting for her.

Standing on the dock in the mid-autumn breeze he looked out on the River. Dotted around the dock there were lights hung up on strings, they gave off a light that was both eerie and calming. He had been waiting for some time… days? Months? He didn't know.

There had been only one other man in the boat with him when he made his trip to the pier. He didn't remember coming there, to that other bank, it just seemed like he just… showed up there where he was. After he paid for his ferry across the River, ( he doesn't know why he didn't try to swim, or why he even got in the boat) his ride was was peaceful, calming, and he arrived to the other side of the River soon enough. Now he had to do was wait.

He had seen others dock here, on the pier where he was standing, staring out into the abyss. The same man had been in the boat with them. He seemed to be the only one that could captain that boat, and there were no other boats here.

Sometimes the boat was bigger, and carried a large load of people, other times it was smaller, with only a few passengers.

Sometimes it didn't come at all.

Over where the boat would come into view there was always mist rolling on water that was always still. Usually, all was quiet, but when the Boatman would come, there would be ripples in water, and they seemed to carry a song.

_Over and over_

_Through and through_

_I ferry all, and I will_

_I will ferry you_

_I will take you to the place, _

_Where all souls go_

_I will take you there_

_There you will find rest_

_I am the Boatman_

_I am the best._

His voice melded with the peace around him, like a cello in a beautiful concerto. Time after time, he would sing that song, coming closer with each new batch of travelers and still he waited. Damon didn't know what he would do when she got here, but however long it took, he had made up his mind to wait here.

So he did, as the Boatman docked load after load of passengers. Some of them looked familiar to him, but if they ever felt the same way, they never showed it. Never stayed to check it out, never struck up a conversation. In fact, no one who came here ever spoke. Not even to ask directions, and they never seemed to need any either. Everyone always seemed to know where they were going instinctively.

Sometimes one person would wait for another, and when they arrived there would be sighs of relief and the pair would wordlessly embrace and then they would glance at him with a question in their eyes, as if to ask _Are you coming too?_

But his answer was always no.

Until one day he saw her, he finally saw her.

She sat in the boat with the Boatman, looking about her, on her lips was a little smile. She must have felt the presence of her soulmate the way all lovers do. He checked his pulse, now that he was here, he could tell he was no longer a vampire. Only then did he miss his super senses. He wanted to know if her heart was beating as fast as his was.

When their eyes met, somehow he knew it did.

They would face this new world, wherever they were, together.

As Someone Great had told him,

Death, is only the beginning.

**A/N**

**Thank you all for the reviews, it was really a fun ride. As I write now, I wonder of a sequel to this story...**

**What do you think?**

**4GMK**


End file.
